


The One Where Ray's a Pissbaby

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bedwetting, M/M, Watersports, diapers (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wakes up wet, and not for the first time.</p>
<p>A short, 4 am drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Ray's a Pissbaby

**Author's Note:**

> look man, this fandom doesnt have enough watersports stuff and as far as i know it doesnt have any abdl which is a shame. 
> 
> also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE dont show this to anyone at rooster teeth i plan to apply there someday and i dont want them seeing this please please please.

Ray woke up to wetness. In his shorts, soaked into the sheets and probably well into the mattress. He sat up and flipped a lamp on, choking on a heavy sob when he saw the dark spots spread across the sheets. Even parts of Michael's clothes had been stained.   
Tears welled in Ray's eyes and he sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.  
Beside him, Michael groaned softly and rolled over.   
"Ray...?" Michael mumbled, blinking his eyes open and looking up at his boyfriend. "Are you crying?"  
"It's the third night in a row, Michael!" Ray cried, moving his hands away to look at Michael. Tears stained his cheeks and dripped off his chin, wetting the collar of his shirt.  
Michael sat up and thumbed away Ray's tears.  
"Hey, shhh," he whispered soothingly. "Don't worry about it. Everything's okay." Michael smiled as he got up out of bed, helping Ray up.   
"Go to the bathroom," Michael said softly, rubbing Ray's back. "I'll meet you there."  
Ray nodded weakly and grabbed his glasses off the side table as he went.  
Michael smiled and stripped the sheets off the bed, taking them to the small laundry room and tossing them into the washer. He stripped off his wet clothes and threw them in, too, before going to join Ray in the bathroom.  
Ray had sat down on the edge of the bathtub, sniffling and rubbing tears off his eyes. He looked up as Michael came in and hiccuped softly.  
"Hey, everything's okay." Michael said gently. "I put the sheets in the wash, and the mattress is dry, so everything's okay. C'mon, let's get you out of those wet clothes."  
Michael took Ray's hands and pulled him up, then began to help Ray strip.  
"Arms up," Michael whispered as he pulled Ray's shirt over his head. He guided Ray through it with gentle orders, piling his clothes up in the corner. When Ray was naked, Michael kissed him softly before starting the water in the bath. Once it was warm, Michael stopped it up to let it fill.   
"Don't let it overflow, okay, baby? I'm gonna take your clothes to the wash, and when I get back, we're gonna take a bath, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." Michael whispered, cupping Ray's cheeks in his hands.  
Ray nodded, sniffling softly.  
Michael smiled and patted Ray's cheeks. He gathered up the bundle of clothes and took them to the laundry room and threw them in, too. He put in soap and fabric softener before starting the wash.  
When he joined Ray in the bathroom again, the boy had already turned off the faucet and was waiting, obediently, for Michael to come back. Michael smiled and took Ray's hands.  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."  
Ray and Michael climbed into the bath together, and Michael pulled Ray back against his chest, rubbing his belly to soothe him.  
"I-I'm sorry I peed the bed again, Michael..." Ray whimpered. Michael could tell by the tightness in his voice that Ray was holding back tears again.  
"Oh, baby, I've told you a hundred times. I don't mind it."  
"I should be in diapers!" Ray cried.  
Michael tightened his hold on Ray and nuzzled into his hair.   
"Shhh," Michael soothed. "If that's something you want, I'm okay with it. But you don't have to do that just because you wet the bed every now and then."  
Ray sniffled and nodded slowly.   
"Turn around, baby." Michael whispered.  
Ray turned, tucking his legs under himself so he could face Michael.  
Michael ran wet hands through Ray's dark hair, smiling at him. "I love you, baby. I don't mind washing the sheets and cleaning you up every now and again."  
"B-but three nights in a row..." Ray whispered.  
Michael thumbed away the wetness that gathered in the corners of Ray's eyes. "That's fine. I love you so much, baby, this won't change that. We can start watching how much you drink before we go to bed."  
Ray nodded and rubbed his eyes.  
"And if you wanna start wearing diapers to bed, that's okay too. Some people need that and it's okay."  
"Wh-what if people find out?"  
"Why should it matter? You were still you while they didn't know, and you'll be you after they know. If they care about something this trivial, then they don't deserve to be in your life."  
"What if Geoff fires me?"  
"Geoff's not gonna fire you over this, baby!" Michael laughed, pulling Ray closer and kissing his forehead.   
Ray smiled shyly and nuzzled into Michael's neck.  
Michael let Ray rest against him for a while, but the water was starting to cool down.  
"Okay, baby, time to get you washed up." Michael whispered.   
He lathered soap over Ray's body, having him stand to get his legs. When he had rinsed the soap off Ray's body, Michael turned on the faucet and used a plastic cup he kept on the edge of the tub to rinse Ray's hair with fresh water. He turned the faucet off again to massage shampoo into Ray's hair. By the time he was ready to rinse the soap out, Ray had dozed off, and Michael had to wake him, giggling softly. He rinsed Ray's hair again with fresh water before pulling the plug and helping Ray out of the tub.  
He wrapped Ray up in a big, fluffy towel, and rubbed him dry. Ray shook the water out of his hair, giggling, and Michael kissed him.  
"There's my smiley little boy," Michael whispered.  
Ray smiled up at Michael.  
The two dressed again, and Michael put clean sheets on the bed while Ray put the sheets from the wash into the dryer.  
"All done, baby," Michael called as he finished, and Ray came into the bedroom, yawning.   
Ray sat down on the bed, and Michael crawled across the mattress to him. He pulled Ray down and hugged him close.   
"Love you, Ray," Michael whispered into his boyfriend's ear.  
"Love you too, Michael." Ray whispered back.  
They fell asleep curled up together.


End file.
